Ikkenai
Ikkenai was a Gangrel elder, and the leader of the "Forest Faction" in Aix-la-Chapelle. Biography Born among a Saxon tribe that worshipped a dark god within the woods, Ikkenai gathered the attention of this god after she tried to defend his sacred grove from desecration by the Romans and their Ventrue masters. She watched as her god and the lord of the Romans clashed, and though she tried to aid him, she found herself powerless. For her bravery in battle, the god revealed to her the truth: that he had once been mortal and had not the power to protect their tribe from the Romans indefinitely. Ikkenai offered herself to him in sacrifice and the Gangrel accepted, draining her and Embracing her afterwards. While her tribe moved further north, Ikkenai remained near the sacred grove, only returning to her people to deliver warnings of new Roman aggression. Together with Rufus, she planned an alliance with the local Lupines, called the Get of Fenris, and members of the Old Faith to drive the Romans off. As the unlikely coalition came together to attack the city called Aquis. During the battle, Ikkenai was gravely wounded and forced to retreat. She fled to the descendants of her tribe, acting as their goddess for several centuries. When the first Christian missionaries arrived, Ikkenai was furious. When her tribe tried to attack the new faith, retaliation from the new king of the Franks, Charlemagne, resulted in the execution of anyone who refused to convert. Falling into a terrible Frenzy, Ikkenai launched an assault against several newly founded monasteries, but was held back and nearly killed by one the Palatine Knights of the Messianic Voices. After having regenerated from her wounds, Ikkenai traveled to Aix-la-Chapelle, hoping to build a coalition against the Palatine Knights. She found the Cainites mostly disinterested in this new threat and left soon afterwards, traveling through Flanders, Burgundy and Alsace before returning to the city. She learned that the Knights had initiated a progrom against the local vampires, and only a few of the original inhabitants had survived. One of them was her friend Florez, a Brujah who had heeded her warnings during her first visit. She gathered more around herself that lived in the adjactant lands around the city and tried to reestablish contact with the Get of Fenris. At the end of the 15th century, the situation between the townspeople and the rural population had become significantly better. Ikkenai left Aix-la-Chapelle again to travel. Traveling to the Netherlands, she settled near Antwerp until the Inquisition rose. Allying with the Kindred of Flanders, she fought against the Sabbat that rose during this time, eventually becoming Primogen of Leeuwarden. During the early 17th century, she was forced to leave Leeuwarden after an intrigue of the Brujah primogen against her. Returning to Aix-la-Chapelle only to see it again embroiled in religious conflicts, she quickly left, turning eastwards. In Brandenburg, she met with the Nosferatu Bellebelle, with whom she traveled through several German domains before deciding to see Finland. There, she clashed again with the Sabbat and earned the enmity of the Malkavian witch Louhi. The two battled and Ikkenai was sent into torpor. Her childe Thomas excavated her in 1864 and brought her back to Aix-la-Chapelle to regenerate. Rumors tell that she was hit by a bomb during the an Allied air raid on the city in 1943 and sunk beneath the earth in torpor. References * * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character